Raphael
See also the relevant page: Angels. Raphael '''is a secondary protagonist in the 07-Ghost series and an archangel whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Raphael. Using Raphael's power allows him/her to possess the body of his/her host, currently Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) and previously Dalia Barsburg, using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. Raphael is one of two archangels in the series who are able to use an Eye to possess a host or vessel in the series, the other being Mikhail, who currently possesses Teito Klein. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Raphael is one of the Seven Archangels. Raphael's gender remains unconfirmed by the authors, though Mikhail seemed to refer to Raphael as male in manga chapter 86. Etymology Raphael is clearly based on the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Raphael', (also known as 'Rafael'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: רפאל‎, which means "God is Healer". Appearance Physical appearance Raphael has not appeared in person in the series so far, so the appearance of his/her true form remains a mystery. All that is known of Raphael is that he/she is like Mikhail and possesses angel wings. He/she probably has blue eyes. Going by the appearance of Mikhail's true form, it is probable that Raphael's true form is much larger than an ordinary human. Considering that many other gods in the series e.g. Verloren, Frau and Labrador have pale skin, Raphael may have pale skin. As he/she is a god, Raphael's appearance presumably does not show his/her true age. Clothing It is likely that, like Mikhail, Raphael wears a visor, necklace and bracelet engraved with the symbol of the Barsburg cross, as well as plain white robes. Personality Raphael can be as ruthless as Mikhail, as shown when he/she stabbed Nanase without a second thought, and like Mikhail, he/she is utterly devoted and fiercely loyal to his/her master. However, Raphael seems to be more emotional and affectionate than Mikhail, smiling more readily and crying quite easily (manga chapter 86), though he/she also calms down quickly, as he/she stopped crying immediately after Mikhail commanded him/her to. Relationships Vessels Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Raphael apparently respects and is fond of Ouka, stating even that it was not enough to have had Dr. Nanase die easily when he/she could have torn him limb from limb (Vol 14 Chap 86 Page 07-08) for what he'd done, much as Mikhail respects and is fond of Teito. Dalia Barsburg Dalia was the previous bearer of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka. Nothing is known about Dalia and Raphael's relationship so far; however, having been a bearer of the Eye of Raphael, Dalia presumably knew Raphael's abilities and personality. Raphael has not commented on Dalia's death. According to Ayanami, it was Dalia who unsealed the Eye of Raphael, causing Ayanami to recover his memory as Verloren (manga chapter 91). Other immortal beings Mikhail Raphael and Mikhail are shown as closely acquainted, being Archangels, the former greeting the latter cheerfully after awakening from his/her brainwashing, doing a polite curtsey even, only to be reprimanded by Mikhail for allowing himself/herself to be manipulated like such (Vol 14 Chap 86 Page 08-09). It is shown that the two had known each other well since before but had not met up or spoken correctly for "awhile". Raphael is also shown as the more sensitive of them both as he/she becomes easily tearful while apologizing to Mikhail. The latter dismisses this quickly with a prompt "...stop crying" command. Both however share the same cruel disposition and a vulgar disregard, agreeing that for the sake of their respective masters, no means are too extreme to punish those who have wronged them. When Raphael greeted Mikhail in manga chapter 86, hearts were seen around him/her, indicating that he/she may have a romantic attraction to Mikhail, or at least is very affectionate towards him. Raphael also appears to be respectful towards Mikhail, addressing him as 'Mikhail-sama'. Considering that both Mikhail and Raphael are immortal beings and presumably were already alive before the creation of the Seven Ghosts, it is probable that they have known each other for more than 1000 years. It is unknown if angels in the 07-Ghost universe regard each other as siblings. If so, Raphael and Mikhail can be considered relatives. Verloren Little direct interaction has been shown between Raphael and Verloren, but since Raphael helps the Ghosts to oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, it is likely that Verloren hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. In Kapitel 90, Raphael, along with Ouka, prepares to fight Verloren, but Ouka is easily defeated and Ayanami, Verloren's current vessel, injures her. Raphael has probably known Verloren for a very long time, as they are both gods. Seven Ghosts Little is known about Raphael's relationships with the Ghosts so far. He/she has known them for very long, being a fellow immortal being. In manga chapter 86, Raphael showed no surprise at Ea's presence, and seemed to understand the Ghost's intention immediately when he agreed with Mikhail that he (Ea) had something to tell Ouka, Raphael's master. Eve Raphael has not been shown interacting with Eve so far, but it is likely that they knew each other, considering that both of them are gods. Chief of Heaven Being an archangel, it is probable that Raphael knows the Chief of Heaven. Raphael's personal relationship with the latter has not been shown, but it is known that he/she is affiliated with him. Mikhael mentioned that the Chief of Heaven was most likely sympathetic for Raphael's situation, being that he/she was brainwashed for ten years. Residents of the human world Raphael's feelings towards humans are as yet unclear. He/she may share Mikhail's dislike of humans. Teito Klein Raphael acknowledges Teito as the master of his/her fellow archangel, Mikhail, but apart from that, he/she has not interacted much with Teito so far. In manga chapter 86, Raphael says that he/she is very grateful that Teito woke Ouka up, and becomes tearful. Nanase ''' When he/she was still brainwashed, Raphael was respectful towards Nanase and did his/her best to cooperate with Nanase in his experiments. After coming to his/her senses, Raphael was angry at Nanase for the pain he had inflicted on Ouka and the other clones, and proceeded to stab him through the heart, killing him almost instantly. Abilities and Attributes Combat Raphael is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe, being an Archangel. The true extent of Raphael's power was shown during the Raggs War, as he/she was able to tear apart the earth and level forests. Raphael seals Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael. Raphael also had enough physical strength and speed to fatally injure Nanase before Nanase had a chance to defend himself or realise what was happening until it was too late. While he/she is powerful, Raphael's powers may be limited if his/her vessel's soul has been moved to a weaker body, as shown in the fight between Ouka and Ayanami in Kapitel 91. Like Mikhail, Raphael can create and control branch-like protusions from the area surrounding the Eye embedded in his/her vessel's right hand, and can use these branch-like protusions as a means of both defense and attack. Flight Considering that Raphael's true form has wings, he/she may be able to fly when in his/her true form. Mental Being an archangel, it is likely that Raphael can speak the language of the gods. He/she is apparently also able to speak human languages fluently as well, talking to Nanase in the Barsburg language. Like Mikhail, Raphael can possess his/her master without his/her master's permission, as shown when he/she possessed Ouka and killed Nanase without waiting for Ouka's permission. Spiritual As he/she is an archangel, it is presumed that Raphael possesses knowledge of spiritual matters such as Pandora's Box and the existence of Hell, like the other immortal beings in the series. When possessing a vessel As shown with Ouka, when Raphael possesses a vessel, his/her vessel's irises become blue, with slitted pupils like that of a cat or a snake. Appearances Manga Synopsis In one of the chapters in the manga, when Teito tells Ouka about his true identity as the Prince of Raggs, the Eye of Raphael immediately activates and is about to attack Teito when Hakuren interrupts. The reason for the Eye's attack is later revealed to be a direct cause of "brainwashing" the eye to eliminate all Raggs people. Quotes *'When Mikhail wakes up, can I play with him?' (once to Nanase, while undergoing brainwashing) *'They were born as toys for you to satisfy your curiosity. The suffering of the ones being toyed with by you, please listen carefully to it.' (to Nanase, after awakening from brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael) *'Mikhail-sama, it has been a while. I'm so happy to see you.' (to Mikhail in manga chapter 86) Trivia *Raphael and Mikhail are the only angels seen in the series so far. *Since the Eye of Raphael can only be wielded by females, Raphael has presumably never possessed a male vessel. This makes Raphael the only immortal being in the series who uses only female hosts. *A fan in the 07-Ghost online fan community has suggested that the Archangels take on the gender of their hosts. If this theory is correct, that would mean Raphael is female. *Raphael is generally more often depicted as male in religious lore. If the series follows most depictions of Raphael in religious lore, that would mean Raphael is male. *While statues of Mikhail and the Seven Ghosts are known to exist in the Church, it seems that there isn't a statue of Raphael in the Church. This suggests that the Church does not worship or respect Raphael, possibly because Raphael is affiliated with Barsburg, and the Pope does not have a good relationship with the emperor of Barsburg. References Site Navigation Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Alive Category:Secondary characters Category:Unknown gender